User talk:MrPaladin
Builds Starting to add some of the builds I run / Farm / Play around with... feel free to offer suggestions to improve them, but also do not be offended if I choose not to... I reserve the right to play the game how I feel --MrPaladin 15:39, 16 February 2009 (EST) Fresh Start, Fresh Wiki By some strange turn of fate the change to the wiki comes at the same time as I explore making a minion master and I'm flirting with a few ideas that I will post on my user page, feel free to comment on them here. --MrPaladin 13:55, 20 February 2009 (UTC) First ^pewpew. Stuff in Glyph of Lesser Energy or Ebon Battle Standard of Honor. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (talk) . 13:58, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :For High Minion count your sacing alot of health, you counter this in your hero's / backline I assume? --MrPaladin 14:31, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::the only near decent MM is the one with Jagged, and Putrid Flesh sucks. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:30, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::The word Sucks is not very helpful, please expand that thought... --MrPaladin 14:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Since your minions get slaughtered by your enemies in a matter of nanoseconds, it's not useful to spend a skill slot and 10 energy just to kill it. It also mitigates your energy income from Soul Reaping to use it which is a huge disadvantage, and the Disease doesn't do much for your killing. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:35, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Perhaps change it for feast of the dead to heal any additional minions? or jsut forgo the forced minion death and allow nature to take its corse? The only reason I threw it in there was to force the death onto the enchanted minion... --MrPaladin 14:42, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Forcing minion death is a waste of energy and time, really. Btw, atleast have a look at the vetted MM builds and see what skills they share, although you don't need to use any of them. Some "must-have" skills would be: *A pro MM elite (Jagged/OoU/AotL) *Blood of the Master to keep your minions moving. *Death Nova for the primary damage output of a MM, even on a human. Optionals: *Signet of Lost Souls for energy and gainback of your BotM sacrifices. *Animate Bone Fiends, their damage output is significantly raised by not running after foes all the time. *Barbs/Mark of Pain/Ebon Battle Standard of Honor for awesome damage output. *Other crap as seen in builds.. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 14:54, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :the only problem I have been finding is two aspects in the management... Hunting the minion that is going to die to death nova them on MM's that don't heal the minions and countering the sac loss from BotM on MM's that amass the large army, I'm either overusing it or not negating its costs enough... I usually assign the MM role to a Hero (who use Jagged Bones and Death Nova very well) but I'm trying to find a build I like with my player character necro and while I thought Blood magic builds would be fun I'm finding I keep tending toward the death magic but the management is bogging me down and I aint having fun... --MrPaladin 15:01, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::It sucks as a human MM to Nova stuff, but you got to suffer for the damage it does. Just give it to a hero for simpler life. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 15:11, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::Seems it's a universal issue and not just me then... I'll start looking at some of the blood magic necro builds as I have alot more fun with them, taking along a MM hero to benifit from the energy bursts from soul reaping should help... --MrPaladin 15:13, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Blood Magic isn't really a strong attribute except for, SV, the strong party supports and bspikes. Curses has some cool options, or then run a SV/curses hybrid. --—''The preceding trolling attempt was made by'' Chaos (stalk) . 15:28, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Looked at a few SV solo builds, was kinda hoping to be helpful to a party... Keep bouncing from one idea to another, nothing seems to excel... --MrPaladin 16:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Copypaste a SS build and put SV on it. --'-Chaos-' 16:10, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::::Fair Enough I guess. --MrPaladin 16:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Elona Reach You should be able to run with charging strike and holy veil. If the mesmer has strip, bring remove hex, etc. for backup. I am unstoppable can help if crippling is a problem also. The other 5 skills could be anything and it should work, honestly. Signet of stamina, endure pain, you move like a dwarf (for the mesmer boss), Shields up (might be energy intensive), Healing signet (strictly for use outside of aggro) are all good choices. Also, zigzagging back and forth quickly alternating A and D can be effective for lowering projectile damage. If you need help, add me (my pvxname is my in game name). Happy running! [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 02:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :I checked, the mesmer has no strips. --'-Chaos-' 08:59, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :* Zig Zagging works until you pick up the crystal and get reduced run speeds, will try to get ya ingame --MrPaladin 13:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, no strips... theres a -10 energy loss from the mesmer boss before he casts etherial burden... YMLAD will kill you in the energy especially since its use will also kill off your charging strike... I just do not see where your getting enough energy to cover your running skill and power your defences at the same time, I'll try to catch ya ingame as I'm intrested in learning how it is possible...--MrPaladin 13:13, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::Defy Pain for Elona Reach isn't the issue tho, but that you use booze on it. --'-Chaos-' 13:29, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Yer I see the point, I'm willing to accept alternatives, but maintaining a high run speed is needed to outrun the warriors who will cripple you while carrying the crystal (and will outlast the IAU), the damage from the warriors is negated by DP only the stoneings hurt and can't be avoided while holding the crystal, slower run skills like sprint and such could be used with rest periods without being drunk if another cheep anti cripple/condition skill is in there perhaps... --MrPaladin 13:44, 24 February 2009 (UTC) never blank your talk page, never move it unless archiving. I was trying to fix it but I guess you got the point and did it before me. -- — 20:24, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I am new to wiki's in general but not to the way computers think... Once I saw how the wiki reacted to the moves I went to clean it up. Sry for any headaches involved. --MrPaladin 20:26, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::No prob, I just get annoyed when people do weirdnesses. Good that someone fixes their own messes for once. -- — 20:31, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::When figuring how to keep the comments I created a User:MrPaladin\Sandbox page. If that page is still in existance it is not needed. I have a feeling it has become a redirect of some sort. --MrPaladin 20:35, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::You don't have a reason to move your talk page in the first place. Also, it's User:MrPaladin/Sandbox, note that the slash is the other way. I also Sandbox'd your sandbox. -- — 20:43, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::::>< I'll jsut go put on my dunce hat and sit in a corner for a while hehe --MrPaladin 20:49, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Not like I'd never epic'd myself. -- — 20:52, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Adding Guildwars screenshots I'm wanting to add a map to Build:W/any HM Plains of Jarin to better show the path and clarify the build before release to test. Are there any copyright issues to worry about with uploading screenies of the maps? --MrPaladin 21:02, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :no, because as a GW fansite we're entitled to ANet content, I think. Anyways, you're allowed to upload screens, I'm just not sure about where it's said. -- — 21:08, 24 February 2009 (UTC) ::Good Deal, I'll add screenshots and make the page look pretty before I switch the tags to test ready. I wanna add extra links and such before sending it out. --MrPaladin 21:11, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :::You might want to ask an admin because they started requiring copyright tags on all images as per News/20090212--Relyk 07:51, 25 February 2009 (UTC)